Ivu.
from his fellow utaite |officialillustrator = Omiso (おみそ) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = いゔ |officialromajiname = Ivu |officialnameinfo = |aka = いゔどっと (Ivudot) |birthday = 14|birthmonth = 02|birthyear = |birthref = Birthday video from friends |age = |status = Active |years = 2011-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = UCaCJ5Q1pv7zvcrcN2FQzn6A いゔどっと |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 17943410 |mylist1 = 28951975 |mylist1info = deleted |mylist2 = 58688638 |mylist2info = new |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co1259766 |nicommu1info = deleted |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = |otheractivity = photographer |country = |YTchannelinfo = }} Ivudot (いゔどっと ''') formerly '''Ivu. is an with an airy, relaxing voice. He started uploading his covers in 2011 under his old Ivu. identity. His most popular work is "flos" with over 5.6 million views on YouTube (Dec 2018) published under his newer Ivudot identity. He was a member of the group Bomberman who previously worked as an incognito on NND but now publishes his own covers under the the name いゔどっと. In 2015 he set in private and deleted most of his videos, mylist and community before a hiatus. Besides the covers uploaded by other utaite, there were only 2 videos left which were the collab cover of "Ifuudoudou" and his last solo video before taking a break "Alcove" . Although he had a collab video with other members of Bomberman in the cover of "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" in late 2015, he only fully came back in August 2016 with the cover of "Yuuzen" but still blocks his old twitter, most older covers and information. He has since taken up the identity of Ivudot (いゔどっと). He uploads on NND using his same original user account. His いゔどっと YouTube channel started releasing covers on May 17, 2017 First YouTube upload as いゔどっと starting with a reupload of Alcove. The twitter for his new identity started November 12, 2018 First tweet as いゔどっと. His newer covers take a more serious, darker tone. While most of his older covers have been removed from NND, some remain such as Kokoro toka Iu Namae no Mihakken no Zouki no Kinou ni Tsuite no Kousatsu and Umiyuri Kaiteitan . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of Bomberman List of Covered Songs (2011.11.01) (Deleted) # "Mousou Sketch" (2011.12.17) (Deleted) # "Twinkle" (2012.02.06) (Deleted) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Ivu. and Clarage (2012.02.13) (Deleted) # "Shinzou Democracy" feat. Ivu. and Clarage (2012.04.26) (Deleted) # "Mr.Music" feat. Hina, Kuushi Neko, Kiritsurei, Raid, Ivu., and Clarage (2012.05.27) (Deleted) # "fire◎flower" feat. Okojo., Mona*, R8, Keroko, Ivu., Hiyoko Mame, +Kokaze+, and Tsuinte (2012.08.23) # "Shounen wa Kyoushitsu ga Kiraidatta Noda" (2012.09.20) (Deleted) # "Kirai na Hito" (2012.11.01) (Deleted) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2012.11.06) (Deleted) # "I ♥" (2012.11.13) (Deleted) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" -another story- (2012.11.26) (Deleted) # "Daredemo Iikara Tsukiaitai" (2012.12.09) (Deleted) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (2012.12.14) (Deleted) # "Rin Len Uchuu Touzokudan" (Rin Len Space Thieves) feat. Hug and Ivu. (2013.01.02) # "Jinsei Game" feat. Ivu. and Clarage (2013.01.21) (Deleted) # "Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (2013.02.21) (Deleted) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (2013.04.02) (Set in private) # "WAVE" (2013.04.14) (Deleted) # "Keppekishou" (2013.05.13) (Deleted) # "Kimi no Suki na Hon" (2013.05.23) (Set in private) # "jewel" feat. Alke, Buchikuro, Kanna, Ivu., and Ichikoro (2013.06.06) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (2013.07.12) (Deleted) # "GLIDE" (2013.07.17) (Set in private) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (2013.08.10) (Deleted) # "Ton Ton Mae!" (Tap, Tap, Forward!) feat. Meluco and Ivu. (2013.08.22) # "Kamisama no Iu Tori" (2013.09.01) (Set in private) # "|||Toluthin Antenna|||" (2013.10.19) (Set in private) # "Raspberry*Monster" (2013.11.05) (Set in private) # "Hijitsuzai" Shounen wa Nemuranai" (2013.12.15) (Set in private) # "Flight Game" (2014.01.08) (Set in private) # "GOLD" ✾ Happy 2014 Editions feat. Ichikoro, Ivu., Yukoromo, Unagi, Cocorett, 3bu, shack, Takanashi Wajin, Daiz, tel, Chimakichi, Meychan, Moni, Yuaru and HaRuK@ (rap) (2014.01.11) # "Jitter Doll" (2014.02.21) (Set in private) # "Replicant" (2014.03.02) (Set in private) # "Ikanaide" (2014.03.20) (Set in private) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.04.09) (Set in private) # "Koshitantan" feat. Ivu. and purin (2014.04.13) (Set in private) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (2014.04.19) (Set in private) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (Water Lily Undersea Story) feat. Solar and Ivu. (2014.06.15) # "Kokoro Toka Iu Namae no Mi Hakken no Zouki no Kinou ni Tsuite no Kousatsu" (2014.06.21) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (2014.07.03) (Set in private) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) feat. Ivu., Ichikoro, shack, Yu-hi, and 3bu (2014.09.22) # "DECO*27 Memorial Mix" feat. Sou, @gain, Meychan, Yukimi, Bee, and Ivu. (2014.11.27) # "Sarishinohara" (2015.02.11) (Deleted) # "Alcove" (2015.03.10) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Osomatsu-san OP) feat. Sou, @gain, Meychan, Yukimi, Bee, and Ivu. (2015.11.27) # "Yuuzen" (Evening Dye) (2016.08.27) # "Mabel" (2016.12.23) # "Sora mo You" (The Look of the Sky) feat. @gain and Ivu. (2017.02.09) # "Romeo" feat. Solar and Ivu. (2017.04.12) # "Dance Robot Dance" (2017.04.22) # "FREED" (2017.05.17) # "Asa wo Nomu" (Swallowing the Morning) (2017.06.02) # "Inochi Bakkari" (Nothing but Life) (2017.10.19) # "Urusa Sugiru Jerashii" (Clamorous Jealousy) (2017.10.26) # "A Petal of Oleander for the Disgracefulness Enough to Expect the Facile Salvation" (2017.11.20) # "Aira" feat. Solar and Ivu. (2017.12.08) # "Sayonara Midnight" (2018.01.10) # "Zange Mairi" (Visiting Repentance) (2018.02.25) # "Shunshuu" (Mrs. GREEN APPLE song) Version (2018.03.06) (YT Only) # "flos" (Visiting Repentance) (2018.03.25) # "Hibana" (2018.04.06) # "sasayaku" (2018.04.14) # "Garando" (Airhead) (2018.05.17) # "Decadism" feat. Bee and Ivu. (2018.05.20) # "Blueberry" (2018.05.25) # "nuit" (2018.06.05) # "Swim at Night" (2018.06.20) # "PLATONIC GIRL" (2018.06.23) # "lead crown" (2018.07.11) # "Nami ni Namae o Tsukeru Koto, Bokura no Kokyuu ni Owari ga Aru Koto" feat. Solar and Ivu. (2018.07.15) # "Shoujo Rei" (2018.08.02) # "The Disease Called Love" (2018.08.07) # "Slow Downer" feat. Tachibana and Ivu. (2018.08.20) # "Marigold" (2018.08.27) # "Shinu ni wa Ii Hi Datta" (It Was A Good Day to Die) (2018.08.31) # "Buriku no Dance" (Tinplate's Dance) (2018.09.15) # "Ego Rock" (2018.09.21) # "Your Hair" (2018.09.28) # "Akari Has Arrived!" (2018.10.03) # "Yume Fanfare" feat. Rim and Ivu. (2018.10.23) # "Hungry Nicole" (2018.10.29) # "ROKI" feat. Tachibana and Ivu. (2018.11.13) # "Secret Garden" (2018.11.20) # "Love Words III" feat. Sou, @gain, Meychan, Yukimi, Bee, and Ivu. (2018.12.07) # "Faust" feat. Tachibana and Ivu. (2018.12.18) # "kiss" (2018.12.22) (YT Only) # "Zeitakubyou" (2019.01.02) # "Quiet Room" (2019.01.28) # "Dorodorripu" (2019.02.06) # "Bitter Choco Decoration" (2019.02.13) # "Kagera no Uta" (2019.03.10) # "Dinner Plate" (2019.03.31) # "Game of Death" (2019.06.04) # "Weird Beast" (2019.05.01) # "BO-ZU" (2019.05.11) # "Call Boy" (2019.05.24) # "Night Cruising" (2019.06.07) # "Booo!" (2019.06.14) # "Cat Eye Make-Up" feat. @gain and Ivu.(2019.06.21) # "Guitar Girl Zombie Gap Cool Shoot" (2019.06.28) # "Hito wa Obake ni Naru" (2019.07.12) # "Uninterrupted Indigo" (2019.07.19) # "Chishiryou" (2019.08.02) # "Yawaraka Neko" (2019.08.30) # "Traffic Jam" (2019.09.04) # "Makafushigi (Complete Mystery)" (2019.09.13) }} Discography Gallery |Ifuudoudou sm24522170.png|From left: shack, Ivu., Ichikoro, 3bu and Yu-hi as seen in their cover of "Ifuudoudou" |ivu ask.png|Ivu. as seen on his Ask avatar |Ivudot_By-Subasu_2018-12-15.png|Full version of Twitter avatar used by Ivudot Illust. by Subasu (すばす @sbr116)] }} Trivia * He likes black or brown hair.His answers on Ask.fm * He likes dogs. * The illustrator Shinoda is the one who often draws his icon, including the image in his ID card. External Links * Twitter * Ask * https://www.instagram.com/___763___/ Category:Bomberman